Alicia Malfoy
by potterhead42
Summary: This is about my origianl charecter Alica Malfoy Draco's younger sister it goes throught her life. my summeries are really bad sorry
1. Prolouge

I'm upstairs in my bedroom away from the meeting. It isn't fair all of my family is down there: my mother, my farther, my brother and my aunty. You may wonder why my brother is down there and I'm not, well he is of age, a death eater and about to start his seventh and final year of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am about to start my first year. Tomorrow me and my brother we will be the Hogwarts express I have been waited for this ever since my brother went.

Well when it comes to my mother and farther they used to didn't mind going to the meetings but now they do. For them the reason is because of what happened a year ago in the department of mysteries this lead to my father's imprisonment in Azkaban. I also believe that voldermort is using me as leverage. So if they don't go I will be the one in the firing line. Knowing the dark lord he will probably set Greyback on me. Greyback terrifies me ever since I first laid my eyes on him. However my Aunty, Belitrix Lestrange, is absolutely devoted to the dark lord. I think she Fancies him a bit which is just wrong in my opinion. She wasn't sent to Azkaban for what happened in the department of mysteries. but before I was born she was in there for torturing two people. Even know she still seems as Cray and deranged as ever.

My brother Draco doesn't like the meetings much but since he is a death eater he has no choice. Last month his task didn't go to well I don't know much about it though all that I no is that he had to try and kill Dumbledore. With my family I have no choice but to hate Dumbledore I wouldn't know what he is like because I have never met him but he seemed kind I also have four chocolate frog cards of him. Looking around my bedroom boredom tearing me apart, i was thing what I can do until my brother Draco comes to say goodnight. Me and my brother are close relay close. Some people it is unnatural how close we are. T could check my trunk for the umpteenth time or I could read. But then it suddenly hit me. I could go over my life so far, so i will be prepared for all of the questions when I start Hogwarts and get on the train. But then again with a name like Alicia Malfoy who would want to be involved in my life, also with the dark lord having his base hear and having death eaters coming in and out all the time. But I will anyway. Well what else can I do? So here it goes my life the life of Alicia Malfoy so far.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N this is the first real chapter actually turning the POV so I hope you all like it**.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing anything u recognise isn't mine it belongs to J.K Rowling**

For the first four years of my life I was relatively happy. ,y parents loved us both dearly and my older brother Draco enjoyed the responsibility of being an older brother and protecting his little sister against the big bad world Draco was six when i was born and up until his eleventh birthday we played together happily.

Mother decided to take on the task of explaining to me about Draco going to Hogwarts. Meanwhile my father was too busy shouting at dobby the house elf. I just about comprehended what mother had said to me before Draco came in and asked if i wanted to play outside in our back garden. For my fifth birthday we did the usual thing; a banquet supplied by dobby and if anything was wrong dobby would be punished. I felt sorry for him sometimes. When it came to bed time my mother read to me the book the three witches which I got for my birthday. Any normal wizarding child would have been listening to the tales of Beedle the bard. But my farther disapproves because in the story "the fountain of fair fortune" a muggle and a witch fall in love and farther said "no children of mine will be given the idea that magical and muggle blood is good"

It is now my first trip to Diagon alley for Draco's school supplies. We were taken by side along apperatoin. Draco with mother me with farther. Farther prefers to do it this way he says "floo powder is to common". After coming out through the other side of the leaky caldron. The first thing I noticed was the marble white building of gringotts wizarding bank. Farther interrupted my thoughts by announcing that we will be going to gringotts first.

Since growing up in the wizarding world seeing goblins rooming around the room didn't surprise me at all. Loving the sensation my hair as we were journeying deeper and deeper under London towards our vault. Once the goblin opened the door i was dazed with heaps of glittering gold. My farther decided on the best cause of action. Draco went to Madam Malkins to get his robes. Mother went to get his caldron, scales and wand. While me and farther bought the books from Flourish and Blots. After all of Draco's school things were bought my mother decided she would treat me and Draco. She bought us each an ice-cream from Florean Fortiskues. We could order any flavour we wanted. I Had milk chocolate and raspberry while Draco had white chocolate and hazel nut. I think I will never forget that ice cream.

Draco's first year went off without a hitch when he came home for the summer he told us that all of the teachers liked Harry Potter (all except professor Snape). We Malfoy's have to hate potter for bringing the dark lord down. Draco also mentioned how he is friends with a weasel and a mudblood, both hated in this family. A weasel is a Weasley one of the most blood traitorous families.

A Hogwarts break up for the summer holidays on the 20th of July so that means that he is home for my birthday. This year I'm turning five only six years to go until Hogwarts .I thought 2 myself. When it came to going to Diagon alley this year just farther and Draco went to Diagon alley this year sadly I wanted to go back there again. But I couldn't go since farther also had to go to Borgin and burkes while they were at Diagon alley, I was outside looking after our flutterby bushes for something to do. About an hour later i heard Draco's voice calling me. So I ran from the back garden through the house and then flung my arms around him.

At dinner farther said that he met Potter the mudblood and the whole weasel clan in flourish and blots. Then he turned to Draco and said "you best to beat potter at quiditch because I don't want my gifts wasted" with seeing the puzzled look on mine and mothers faces he quickly explained that he bought seven nimbus 2001for the Slytherin Quiditch team.

Again Draco's second year went off ok but a couple of things changed for us Malfoy's. First we lost our house elf dobby father blamed potter because he tricked him. Second farther lost his place on the school governor board. I am now six and five years to go until Hogwarts. It couldn't come sooner.

This year mother definitely didn't want me going to Diagon alley because of Sirius blacks escape from Azkaban. This time I wish that Draco's third year went off ok but it didn't. His arm was lacerated by a hypergriff. Seven years of age four years to go until Hogwarts.

**End note: well first real chapter done hope you thought it was good please and review**

**-potterhead42**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: this chapter is a lot more lengthy in size and more detailed than the first two. I hope the other chapters are this detailed and long. I hope you enjoy Alicia's take on the goblet of fire. I own none of the characters (apart from Alicia) of places or ideas, that be longs to J.K. I hope you enjoy.**

This year we got two big surprises, well one of them was mainly for Draco, which was that the Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. The second was for all of us the Malfoy's have been invited to the final of the four hundredth and twenty second quiditch world cup as the ministers guests because farther made a big donation to ST. Mungos hospital.

I have never seen the point of quiditch or followed it much neither has my mother. But there is no way I was going to miss an opportunity like this!

So on the day of the final we had to take a portkey. I have never taken a portkey before that point and I haven't since. We each had to place one finger on an old mug and it felt like a hook was pulling me from my navel. When we arrived our campsite was full with prebuilt tents. Farther said smugly to mother "as we r the ministers guests we get a tent with indoor plumbing so we won't have to go to a tap for water."Once we got settled in we had lunch I had a bacon roll. It was time to go to a the pitch

We had climbed stairs for what seemed like an eternity. When we got up to the top box a group of people were already up there. It was none other than Harry Potter the mudblood (granger I think her name was) with the whole Weasley clan. My farther shook hands with the minister then farther introduced us. Then I noticed that Potter the weasel and mudblood were staring at me like they didn't even know Draco had a sister. When it came to sitting down Draco shot the trio contemptuous glares. Once seated i heard they weasel whisper to the other to "who new Malfoy had a younger sister?" the other two just shrugged. It is safe to say that I have never been in a noisier and adrenaline filled environment. I enjoyed the mascots bit at the start the most. It was mystifying and wonderful they way that the veelas danced and the way that the lepricorns made shapes with each other. But I didn't pick up any of the gold since I knew that it was fake even though I had the urge to.

The match was over. Ireland had one even though Bulgaria caught the snitch. I always thought that the team who caught the snitch had won. Well that quiditch for you the most complex wizarding game out there. Once back into the tent I pulled my pyjamas on. Then all of a sudden my farther rushed in and said "Alicia go with Draco into the woods stay safe and we will find you when it's over". Before I even had time to ask why Draco had grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tent.

Once in the woods we found a nice tree to take refuge by until farther came for us. That was when we saw them. The tension couldn't off been higher. Potter, weasel and the mudblood was there. Draco said something about weasel's feet being too big. Then weasel swore. This was Draco's response "language weasley I don't want you ruining my sisters mind with your filth". After that weasel said bluntly "I never even knew you had a sister". They then left us in piece. About five minutes after they left, I then asked Draco "why didn't they know about?" his reply was "I didn't want them to know about you because you might of dragged intone of our arguments". Well I couldn't argue with that.

Tiredness was starting to catch up with me. Draco noticed this so he wrapped his arms around me so I could dosed of for a bit on his shoulder. At last mother and father came to fetch us. Draco didn't want me to say anything about our encounter with potter in the woods. I was too tiered to argue with him.

We didn't even bother waiting for morning to disaperate home. Mother had packed u with a flourish of her wand then we disaperated home. Me and Draco were sent straight to bed. I was glad to be back home in my own bed.

It was lunch time when I awoke next morning. There was only a week left until Draco had to go back to Hogwarts. After Draco came home from Diagon alley he had to show mother and me his dress robes. I had to try not to giggle because it looked like he was wearing dress.

Christmas was odd this year without Draco. But he sent us a letter which said:

Dear mother, farther and Alicia.

Since the Yule ball was at Hogwarts I decided to stay so I can go. I have successfully found a date her name is Pansy Parkinson. I think I have mentioned her to you before. I hope your Christmas goes well and that it is a good one without me

Love Draco

With this note was Draco's Christmas presents for us, he got me a box of sugared butterfly wings from honeydukes.

But Draco did come home for Easter though with a honeydukes Easter egg for me ( it had raspberries on the inside just like that ice cream I had several years ago. I enjoyed those two weeks. Draco fully described the t Yule ball I was even more jealous. I can't wait until Hogwarts.

One summers evening sitting in the lounge I was reading like always. Then all of a sudden farther gasped in pain then said to mother "it's happened I have to go". She just nodded. I was so confused. But know I understand I understand fully. I went to bed without farther being home. I was worried for him.

In the following week Draco came home then farther sat us down and explained about how the dark lord has returned.

Back then i dint understand much but know i understand. Know it all makes sense. That night changed our lives forever.

**End note: so there it is my longest chapter so far. I hope that you enjoyed it. The next one will be up ASAP. Please review.**

**-Potterhead42**

Paste your document here...


End file.
